warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Khazamga 7th Infantry
History Their origins as an Imperial Guard unit date back to the first founding of Khazamga regiments sometime in the past, but the dates remain unclear as the early regiments kept very poor records, concerning themselves only with fighting. Whatever the case more recent generations have proven themselves fighting alongside Kashidaan Cluster and Tricamerate Pact armies, most during the Liberation of Xomia and in the battles since. While their primary enemy is Orks they have on occasion faced down "Rakshasa" - their word for Daemons. More so now that they, like many Tricamerate units, have been redeployed along the River of Exiles. Tactical Doctrine The Khazamga 7th hails from the foothills of a major mountain range, lending them their name as "People of the Hills." this also makes them experts at fighting on rough terrain and in foul weather since the region is also troubled by months long winter storms that blow in off the mountains. This informs their tactical doctrine- they prefer to keep their distance to thin the ranks of the charging at them, using the terrain and properly placed fire to break up massed enemies breaking them into smaller groups which can be dealt with more easily. When forced to fight on open ground they fight from within makeshift fortifications, Chimeras pulled into squares with a lascannon on each corner and men inside, presenting walls of lasgun fire on all sides. This is not always enough though, and in many cases the unit has barely survived. Structure Command element •Eleven men Karnala (equivalent to Colonel) and his Honor Guard of 10 men, all marked by red sashes on their armor and Power Swords with hilts wrapped in red leather, alongside standard issue equipment. Regimental Structure • Two Salā'ī(pathfinder) platoons of 32 men and 32 Armageddon Pattern Sentinels each(64 men, 64 Sentinels) • Six companies of 245- commanded by a Subadar -Each company is four platoons of 60 (10 squads of 6 commanded by a Jemadar) and 5 Chimeras/crewmen •-Each squad is six men (Havildar(Sergeant), three troopers, one medic and one mortar operator) Vehicle Markings Vehicles are painted depending on environment, but standard is gray and brown camouflage with the regimental symbol and Aquila on either side of the turret. The five Chimeras attached to each company also have broad headed brass rivets on the fore, aft and flanks of their hulls, arranged in two broad strips above the treads. They often carry the unit standard on flagpoles welded to the hulls. Equipment • M36 Kantrael pattern lasgun with engraved brass plates on the stock /three extra charge packs/cleaning tools • Medici Pattern autogun(used as a sidearm) and three magazines • Fighting knife and sheath • Imperial Guardmen’s uplifting Primer with honor code tucked inside it. • eight days of rations/mess kit • one man tent/bed roll- but most choose to sleep inside their Chimeras when possible. Uniform • Khaki long sleeved shirt with rank pins on collar • Khaki pants with studded knee pads • Black boots with studded metal toes and khaki leg wraps.- for winter operations these are replaced with wool lined versions. •Fleece lined, sheepskin coat for winter operations. • Flak helmet with black Shemagh wrapped around the helmet and face. • Khazamga pattern flak armor with the regimental symbol(seven interlocking rings surrounding crossed swords above a VII in black) on the left shoulder, black Aquila on the right shoulder. • Studded leather cross belts that contain three extra charge packs, two extra autogun magazines and their fighting knife • Studded leather guantlets • dogtags Note: all studs are hammered brass Notes on Regimental Culture The people of Khazmaga never cut their hair, the same tradition is followed by the fighting men of the Khazamga Imperial Guard, often wearing their long hair and beards in braids trailing down their backs but tucked inside their armor. Before the Regiment leaves the world on campaign the regiment stands in formation in the open fields outside the city of Nangaleshwar before marching, the Raja's personal priest stands atop the walls with a voxcaster, listing their past accomplishments and urging them to fight for further glory in the name of the Emperor, the Imperium and their world and bestowing his blessing upon them and their families. The Regimental Honor Guard fires a single half power shot into the air as a salute to their ruler and past generations. They and their commander are the first aboard the ships waiting to carry them into battle. The rest of the unit marches aboard, timed to the sound of drums played live and broadcast from the walls. Notable Members Past Jahari Aliban Singh The fourth son of a minor official in the Raja's court he joined for lack of opportunities at home and certain he would be forced into marrying a woman he had never met. Assigned to a role as a Sentinel pilot he was content with his place in the unit, but still proved himself to be something greater. When his recon section was ambushed by Ork Kommandos he was the only one of them to survive, making it back alive despite his Sentinel taking heavy damage that crippled one of its legs. This action earned him command of the unit Pathfinder company that was built around him- he led his thirty two new recruits against difficult odds time and again in one case leading them against seven to one odds and winning with the loss of only two men. Despite his family being rather unimportant his connections did provide some benefit to the unit, replacements and new equipment always arrived fairly quickly, as did occasional shipments of regional delicacies. Shalya Tripathi Singh Known as The "Long Blade" for his previous career, he toured the cities of the region competing in sword tournaments,enjoying the financial rewards and the attentions of female admirers. His course eventually took him to Nangaleshwar and his long string of victories brought him to the attention of a young noblewoman tired of her arranged marriage to the son of one of the Raja's officials. On meeting her he decided her handmaid was much more interesting. He was forced to flee the house when her mistress found them together in her bed. Furious at being rejected the noblewoman accused them both of false crimes, leaving him with a choice, join the Imperial Guard or spend the rest of his short life on death row. The handmaiden, a woman named Premala Sangha followed him, joining the regiment's baggage train and earning a living as a cook. He brought one of his swords with him as well, carrying it alongside his standard issue gear. Present Aruna Singh Kanda The current commander of the Khazamga 7th infantry, and a fourth generation member of the unit. Beginning his career in the 960s M41 he earned his position after more than thirty years and more than two dozen campaigns. An ambitious man, he is the first of the four generations of soldiers in his family to become an officer, achieving even greater recognition as the unit commander. Under his leadership the Khazamga 7th Infantry has won every battle he has led them into. Having been a common soldier himself he listens to his men, often asking them for counsel and letting them speak their mind on important issues. Singh Jafar Pandit One of Kanda's Honor Guards, he too was a lifelong soldier, n fighting alongside his commander his entire career. When Kanda became the Regimental Commander he requested that Pandit continue to fight at his side, stating that there was no one he trusted more. Pandit truly proved himself worthy of the position during their last battle against Warboss Carguk on Caritas. A master swordsman by this point, he used his Power Sword to devastating effect, taking an Nob's head with one swing before impaling another. He came within a few yards of Carguk himself before stumbling over a discarded tire. The Warboss had already fled by the time he regained his footing and so he turned his attentions to the other Greenskins still on the field. Notable Battles Cancridrae Xenocide (002.M40-006.M40) Arzov(621M41) Arzov was once a thriving Imperial world, but this changed in M38 when a devastating global pandemic swept across the planet. The government attempted to contain the plague with targeted nuclear strikes in the worst affected region, a plan that had the exact opposite result. This caused an unrelenting winter and brought down the planetary governor when his people revolted, spurred on by this cruel and unnecessary act. The planet never really recovered and even three millennia later Arzov was little more than windswept ball of ice and rock with decaying cities dotted across it. While Arzov was once home to a billion people, by M41 it had only one tenth that number, struggling against the native Orks who remained largely unaffected. The "Rime Walkers Homstead" a unit of the Einherjars of Ymir under the leadership of Jarl Rognvald and composed of roughly 7000 men was sent to Arzov to defend what was left from Orks under the command of Warboss Magshak. The Warboss had recently conquered several powerful Ork tribes and took advantage of the situation, attacking the remaining Imperial cities with his new armies. The planetary government requested further aid and The Khazamga 7th Infantry were soon deployed alongside them, bringing their own expertise and heavy weapons to bear. While the Khazamga perceived the Ymirfolk as barbarians one step removed from animals, especially the Ulfhednar beserkers, they did develop a sort of respect for them as fellow warriors due their similar armored tactics. The veteran Ork fighters of both units were able to defeat Magshak in a final immense battle outside the city of Strievidza. The Einherjars faced wave after wave of Greenskins seeking out the worst, most intense fighting and refusing to break despite enormous losses. By the time the fighting was over 3200 of them lay dead or dying. Magshak lay among the countless Ork dead, his hands clamped around a beserker's neck and a chain axe embedded in his skull, still running despite its owner's death. The dead on both sides burned- the Orks to eliminate any future threat and the Einherjar in accordance with tribal tradition. Stunned by what the Einjerhars had sacrificed for victory and how little they had suffered in comparison the Khazamga made a solemn vow that the "Rime Walkers" would be remembered and petitioned their Raja to build a memorial to them. Liberation of Xomia(650-651 M41) They fought alongside units from Olea and the Kashidaan Cluster on Xomia, making them in part responsible for the world's liberation and its part in the soon to be formed Tricamerate Pact. Zhotasy Foothills The regiment was one of several encamped in the foothills of the foothills of the Zhotasy Mountains, intending to take the offensive against the Ork Warboss Grommok Yellow Toof. The Orks unwisely came to them instead, fighting on rough ground that favored the Khazamga. Fighting from within their squares they held their ground for fourteen hours before they were able to break through, assaulting Grommok's stronghold two days later, facing many times their own number yet again. The Warboss had no armor, giving them an advantage and the bulk of his remaining forces were Slugga boys allowing them to fight according to their strengths. The victory was overwhelming but with a terrible cost- almost a third of the regiment's men were killed or wounded, thirteen Chimeras and forty three Sentinels were destroyed. The regiment was sent back to Zamarian to rest and recover only to be attacked once again on the road. They faced only a small force this time, allowing them to continue on their way, finishing the rest of the campaign in peace. Chanpuri There had been various attempts to colonize Chanpuri at various times in Khazamga's history. Khzamaga's moon never supported the colony attempts for very long, but no one was ever sure why. The final attempt revealed the answer. A call for aid from the latest colonists spoke of madmen attacking their settlement, a Rakshasa had corrupted the first settlers and following generations- turning them into little more than crazed animals. When the Daemon and those it had corrupted were defeated all was made clear- the first desperate colonists had summoned it to defend them from the Orks on the moon only for it to turn against them when they were defeated. Chanpuri would later become a joint Tricamerate Pact project and a home for Kashidaan Cluster refugees. Caritas Like the Olea 22nd Infantry they too were sent to the Planet Caritas, although in a different region of the world where their skills could be put to best use. They were deployed near the Myrib Highlands, far from the major cities such as Catriona and those that once present in the Eporias Islands. Myrib Highlands This battle became the first great challenge for their new commander Karnala Aruna Kanda Singh. They were assigned to defend the high passes of the Myrib Highlands and hunt down a cult left behind after the last Chaos invasion, though a different one than the Olea 22nd Infantry faced upon their arrival. When a sudden, out of season snowstorm, perhaps brought about by Chaos sorcery, closed their way out of the mountains the cult struck. Outnumbered by over three to one and barely able to maneuver in chest deep snow they held the line and defended the passes until the local PDF were able to bring in air support to cover their evacuation. The Khazamga 7th Infantry were the spearhead of the advance into the cult's operating base in a nearby valley, leaving none of them alive. Carguk Sometime Later Caritas would come under attack by one of Warboss Iron'Ed's lesser bosses, an Ork named Carguk. The incoming Ork Warband was able to get past Caritas' already badly damaged defenses and make landfall, fanning out from their crude dropships to pillage and ravage the surrounding countryside. The veteran Ork fighters of the Khazamga 7th were quick to respond, once again deploying to the Myrib Highlands, they faced a far tougher enemy than the disorganized Chaos cult before. Carguk was a brutish but cunning Warboss with a noted obsession with armored warfare, using his Killa Kans as a counter to the Khazamga's Sentinels and deploying Kommando units to cut their supply lines, driving them out of the mountains and onto open ground where his Buggies, Deffkoptaz, Warbikez and Wartrukks would have the advantage. This issue was further exacerbated by the more mobile units of Carguk's forces, the Stormboyz and elite Thundaboyz proving a deadly foe. The battle raged for weeks, Veteran Ork fighters against the vast numbers that a savvy Ork Warboss could field. Unprepared for his armored contingents, including looted Rhinos and Predator tanks, the 7th suffered grievous casualties, but attempted to at least keep Orkish attention upon their ranks, lest the beast become bored with the conflict and search for more entertaining prey in the local populace. They used their mortars and lascannons to good effect, knocking out many of Carguk's prized Killa Kans. This bought them a few days of peace while the Orkish advance stalled with minor infighting over scrap. The battle turned in their favor when a desperate night raid by the few surviving Sentinels succeeded in killing one of Carguk's officers, sending his boyz into a frenzy of infighting that quickly spiraled into a full on riot throughout his WAAAGH! By the time Carguk was able to restore order more than 40% of his remaining forces were lost to fratricide, scattered to the winds to harass civilian populations, or had become lost in the countryside. Taking advantage of the weakened state of the savage invaders, Karnala Kanda threw his men into one last all or nothing attack. Carguk personally moved to oppose the Guardsmen, rolling into battle atop his personal Battlewagon, flanked by his Meganob honor guard. In the heat of the battle, the Karnala ''and his personal command squad came face to face with the hulking beast, their position nearly flattened by the rampaging Battlewagon. Knowing full well that, if left unchecked, Carguk and his steed could easily run riot across the battlefield, Kanda and a few of his brave men boarded and scaled the beast of scrap and iron. In an all but suicidal assault, the ''Karnala's men made the ultimate sacrifice, fighting to the death against the Meganobz and buying their commander enough time to set the Melta Charges upon the hull of the Battlewagon. Carguk supposedly went up in a ball of fire with his Meganobz and Battlewagon, and with the apparent death of their liege, the remaining Orkz scattered likely seeking easier prey elsewhere. Little did they know that Carguk was far from dead, but as all but his most loyal (or easily cowed) Boyz had wandered off to raid and pillage, and he himself was still all but infirm due to the wounds he sustained, the Warboss instead opted to flee the planet, with his intent being to gather up more Boyz and flatten this burg proper the next time around. Despite this great victory the 7th Infantry was badly bloodied, losing half their men. Kanda blamed himself for their deaths, spending the next several days handwriting letters to the families of all the killed and wounded. Trivia •The Khazamga are a fusion of various Indian cultures, 40K tends to lean toward Europe for Imperial armies, I wanted to do something different. Category:Tricamerate Pact Category:Khazamga Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments